The End of the Moon
by Rayna Inverse
Summary: Everything was going well until she saw them together. She never would have thought he would hurt her in such a way.


The moon shone brightly in the heavens above as the city of Tokyo was basked in its warm embrace. The night air was cold, as the wind sent chills up the body of a young girl.

Shivering, sixteen year old Serena Tsukino sighed heavily as she gazed at the gushing river below her. She leaned a little bit more over the rail of the small bridge as she caught sight of her reflection.

A little on the short side at five foot tall, she knew her height didn't harm her looks at all as she noticed her creamy long legs and curvaceous body. The moonlight highlighted her hair making her normally golden locks a pale white in the night. She felt a lone tear fall down her cheek as she noticed that her usually vibrant azure eyes were a lifeless silver.

Memories from earlier in the day began to plague her mind. She felt pain grip at her heart as her face paled. She winced.

**EARLIER THAT DAY------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun glistened high in the blue sky as various puffy white clouds moved about. The trees and flowers were slowly turning green again as bulbs and sprouts seemed to appear magically. The air itself was warm and seemed to invite an early summer.

Walking down the streets, Serena smiled brightly as she noticed a group of small kids running to catch the ice cream truck.

'Just six months ago I too would be chasing after the tease on wheels,' Serena thought with a hint of laughter.

A group of boys passed by and Serena blushed at the catcalls and invitations she received. One guy studied her a bit stronger. He noticed that her petite feet were clad in a pair of white three inch heels that accented her long les nicely. His eyes traveled up as he noticed her well-formed body clad in a tight black mini skirt and a tight pink crew neck t-shirt.

'Wow, I'd love to get a piece of her,' the guy thought.

Serena continued to walk gracefully as she continued on her path to the Crown Arcade. A smile danced on her lips as she thought of the great times her and her friends had spent there over the years.

Andrew stood over the counter of the coffee took as her carefully wiped the cups dry. His attention was soon stirred as the chimes over the entrance door rang. He looked up and gasped.

"Serena, wow you look great. What happened to your hair?" he asked in disbelief.

Serena grinned happily as she slung the loose braid over her shoulder.

"I just felt like change. I get tired of my ponytails sometimes plus I am getting a little old for them." she giggled.

Andrew smiled softly as he reached for his notepad.

"That's cool Serena. I know I shouldn't say this on record because of Rita, but you look really hot…So can I get you anything special today."

Blushing, Serena nodded her head softly.

"A bottle of Dasani water please." she asked nicely.

Andrew wrote it down and turned to the refrigerator just as Serena's cell phone.

"Hello?" Serena asked as Andrew handed her her water.  
She nodded a quick thanks.

"Hey Sere, what's new?" a voice asked happily.

Serena squealed.

"Ajana, wow I haven't heard from you in forever. I am great actually. How is Berlin?"

"It was great, but I am back in Tokyo. Actually turn around!" the voice said.

Screeching Serena quickly discarded her cell as she turned around on her stool.

She beamed excitedly as she smuggled her old friend in a bear hug. Strong arms held her tightly as she looked into the gold eyes of the boy in front of her. As the pair slightly parted, Serena noticed that her old friend now stood tall at five foot eight and had let his golden blonde hair grow long near his waist.

As the two slid into a booth a group of giggling teens entered the Crown. Oblivious to the crowd Serena was surprised when she felt five pairs of eyes burning holes on her back. Turning her attention from Ajana to her friends Serena smiled proudly. Before her stood her four closest friends Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Amy Mitzuno and her boyfriend Darien Chiba.

Raye looked very exotic. Her long raven hair was held up by chopsticks. Her five foot two curved frame was clad in a red Persian print mini-dress that accented her violet eyes nicely.

Lita looked very voluptuous. Her shoulder length auburn hair hung loose in curls behind her. She was clad in a pair of tight green capris and a pink corset.

Mina ran a hand through her long blonde hair that she wore in a loose ponytail. Her gray eyes danced excitedly as she smoothed down the gold summer dress she wore.

Amy looked very cute in long ice blue skirt with slits up to her knees and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She had her short aqua color hair flipped out in an array of curls.

Lastly Darien stood tall stretching his six foot frame. His black hair hung loosely over his dark cobalt eyes. His muscular frame was clad in a pair of denim jeans and a black tee.

Serena stood up as she fixed her skirt.

"Hey Serena," Mina asked excitedly. "Who is the hunk?"

"He looks like my old boyfriend." Lita exclaimed starry eyed.

Amy sweat dropped.

"Serena what are you doing here with that guy?" Raye asked angrily.

Darien looked between his girlfriend and the guy in front of him in rage.

"Oh my god Serena your hair?" Amy exclaimed.

Serena shook her head in annoyance.

"Rena if I'm bothering you and your friends I can get up with you later," Ajana spoke up as he eyed Darien.

"Everyone please just be seated and all answers will be answered."

Reluctantly everyone agreed. Ajana was plastered in-between Lita and Mina as Amy took a seat in the middle of Lita and Raye. Darien of course in the middle of Raye and Serena.

"Everyone settled. Good. Everyone. This is my cousin and close friend Ajana." Serena started.

Everyone turned their attention to Ajana as he waved his hand grinning.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ajana this is Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye. They are my closest friends in the whole world." Serena introduced.

Ajana nodded at each girl respectively his gaze settling on Amy.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mina asked happily.

Still staring at Amy, Ajana shook his head no.

"Presently no, but Serena was just telling me about a girl named Mitzuno-san. Apparently we have a lot in common."

Lita and Mina both froze choking on thin air.

Amy's whole face turned red in embarrassment.

Raye and Darien shared a look of surprise.

"I'm guessing by their reactions you are Mitzuno-san?" Ajana asked Amy with a warm smile.

Amy stuttered.

"I.I.I….I am she. You must be AJ! Well Ajana, AJ duh. I can be dense sometimes." she laughed humiliated.

"Yes I am but you are not dense, far from it. I find you to be a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I know we just met, but would you like to go to the bookstore with me?" he asked.

Amy nodded her head vigorously.

Three girls and a guy watched still in shock as Ajana and Amy walked happily from the arcade.

Serena beamed proudly.

"Serena I am sorry for jumping on you like that I shouldn't treat you like that." Darien admitted shamefully.

His words brought the three other girls back to reality.

"Serena how come you picked Amy to set Ajana up with?" Lita asked hurt.

"Well Ajana sort-of already knows Amy. They never met but… Do you guys remember when Amy was chosen to attend that med school in Germany?" Serena asked ignoring Darien.

Darien fumed.

"Yeah, she was so excited but never went?" Raye added as she stared at Darien out of the corner of her eye.

"Well my cousin is a pre-med major. He attends college in Berlin and was in the same program as Amy. When she never showed up he checked her profile and noticed she attended the same school as me. Well when I told him not only did I know her that I was also friends with her, he asked that if he ever returned home would I arrange a get together between the two. He just called me half an hour ago and surprised me. Apparently he saw me on the street and followed me in. Of course like all guys after a quick reunion he was all about Amy." she laughed.

"It's not fair," Mina whined as she laid her head on the table.

"Come on buck up we go through guys like socks. Amy hasn't had any interest in a guy since the Starlights left." Lita swore.

Mina nodded in agreement with Raye.

A small silence befell the group.

"So what's up with your hair, Serena?" Raye asked curious as to the new look.

Serena smiled happily.

"Well apparently I am finally merging with my old self because my hair has slowly begun to change color. I love my meatballs but its getting warmer and I felt like I needed a change so my mom took off two inches last night and I experimented many different styles before choosing this one."

Darien gently caressed the silky strands of Serena's hair and grimaced.

"But you aren't my Meatball Head anymore without your meatballs." he grinned happily.

Serena stared at Darien a little uneasy. She had to force one of her big smiles for the group.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you first but I forgive you. I'm sorry if I disappointed you again by cutting my hair." she said.

Darien frowned.

"I got to go, I will meet you tonight at seven right?" Serena asked hopefully.

His eyes came alive and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Well I'll see you tonight." she cheered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Darien, bye girls." she yelled, waving as she ran from the arcade.

All four laughed.

"Some things will never change." Mina chimed.

Raye and Darien shared a glance as everyone continued to laugh.

**ONE HOUR BEFORE SEVEN--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Serena finished plaiting her hair. She smiled as she finished tying the last ribbon. Her long golden locks were divided into six strips each entwined with long white ribbons. **

Her eyes were shadowed with a white powder outlined with black eyeliner. Her eyes seemed to be a brighter blue. Her lips were slightly dapped with a coral that made her lips look full, plump, and rosy.

She laid a hand on her hip as she spun around in front of her mirror. She wore a white peasant top with long sleeves with an extra short jean mini. Her feet were clad in cork platforms.

'Darien is going to just fall over.' she squealed as she grabbed her purse and ran.

Raye sat on a bench thinking about things. She couldn't help but notice how much Serena was beginning to act like her old princess self. The signs of Big Freeze were falling into place and she could sense that it would happen in the next few years. The knowledge that she would lose Darien forever made her heart break.

Darien was headed towards the arcade to meet with Serena when he heard someone crying. As he headed towards the source of the cries he froze when he saw it was Raye.

Even though her face was pained she looked beautiful. Her long raven hair was pulled high on her head in a tight bun. Her body was clad in a gold shirt under a purple jumper. Her violet eyes glowing.

He couldn't help but feel his heart tuck towards the young woman. Long ago he had felt strong feelings for the raven beauty; feelings he had to let go of when he found out the true identity of the princess. He loved Serena with all his heart and knew deep down she was the one but could destiny really decide everything for him.

He really wanted to test that theory at the moment. Giving into his needs he walked silently over to the poor girl. She gasped as he sat next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Raye smiled weakly.

"Its nothing really just thinking about the future. It just seems like destiny can be unfair sometimes."

Darien nodded in agreement.

"I know how you feel Raye. I'm not good with emotions so bear with me. I love Serena very much and I know we are meant to be together." he began staring straight ahead.

Raye felt her chest twist in agony.

"But I can't forget the feelings I had for you before we discovered she was the princess. It just doesn't seem fair that destiny should decide everything in my life including who I should love, especially… especially when I still care for you so much." he admitted to her.

She jerked her head up in surprise. Confusion written on her face.

"I don't know when the chance will appear again but I know you feel the same way. Please Raye, please let us have this one moment where it's just you and me."

A grinning Serena felt her heart literally jump from her body. She felt as if every inch of her body was being stabbed. She watched as her best friend and true love committed the ultimate betrayal.

"What about Serena?" Raye asked.

"It's just you and me Raye. Forget about Serena." Darien urged as he ran his finger along Raye's jaw line urging her to look at him.

The last of her resistance left her, as Raye felt Darien's lips softly graze hers. The kiss started off sweet and simple but turned into a passionate interlude that released two years of pent up frustration.

Serena could take no more as she turned and ran. She felt hot tears streaming down her face as all her energy slowly began to fade.

Darien slowly pulled away from Raye and smiled. The two giggled as they held onto each other sharing this forbidden moment.

**PRESENT-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Serena's heart was completely numb it was as if her body had turned to ice. On the outside her appearance was one that was empty and void of all emotion whilst on the inside she felt cold, pained, and betrayed. **

'How could everything turn out like this?' she questioned.

She could sense everyone close to her. Her family was sitting together at the dinning room table. Her father was staring at his beautiful wife with pride as she brought in the last of the course and put it down. Her mother was laughing at her little brother as he eyed the food like it was chocolate.

A few minutes away Molly and Melvin were laughing happily as the shared a prune milkshake over at the arcade with a pleased Andrew on the phone with his long distanced girlfriend Rita. Amy and Ajana were deeply engrossed in a deep conversation over bio-chemistry and lattes.

At the mall Lita and Mina were squealing every five seconds over a hot guy or some awesome outfit. Ms. Haruna was enjoying a peaceful date with her boyfriend at the same restaurant that Luna and Artemis were hunting mice at. Deep into the future Rini was playing chess with her close friend Helios of Elysium.

Serena was hesitating on her decision. If she followed thru with her plans Rini and the future of Earth may not come to pass but if she didn't how could she live knowing the truth. Finally a wave of peace hit her. Serena could feel the silver crystal within her grow warm with light. A lone tear fell from her face.

Serena gently removed a gold chain from around her neck. Attached to the necklace was her star locket that she placed on the railing. Removing the ring Darien had given to her before leaving for America, she placed it next to the locket. Feeling a small piece if peace, Serena allowed herself to fall into the sharp rocks in the river below.

All over Tokyo heads turned as a jolt of pain hit everyone. Darien and Raye jumped apart as if they had been burned and gasped. Cold tears ran down Raye's face as what happened dawned upon her. Darien remained quiet as a wave of hollowness filled him.

Darien took in a big breathe and screamed.

"SERENA!"

The day was rainy. The sun's shine was non-existent hidden behind gray clouds. It was if the earth itself was grieving for the loss of its true shine. A large group of people stood near the grave of the poor girl. People crowded the hill top half way through the commentary. Looking around Raye was shocked at all the people Serena had touched in her lifetime.

The girls were all dressed in black sitting next to a void Darien. Serena's mother cried endlessly as her husband held her. Sammy felt as gray as the sky. Raye's grand-father stood next to the grave that read:

USAGI SERENITY TSUKINO

In loving memory of the young woman who touched all the world with her undying love and endless heart. A true friend. A proud daughter. A loving partner.

"We are gathered here on this day of days to remember the life of an extraordinary girl. A girl that touched not only a city, but the world. Serena was always so innocent, so pure in soul that she always believed that even the worst of people were pure of heart.

She rescued each of us and set us on a path that would turn us into the people we are today. When I first met her she had come to my temple to get some good luck charms. My grand-daughter had just moved in and we had issues. She was head-strong and young and I was foolish and aging. When Serena met me at first I was hesitant but through her I learned to love, respect, and honor my grand-daughter in the best way imaginable.  
She has taught all her friends something great. She turned a genius into a young woman open to all possibilities. She turned a bully into a kind and gentle soul. She turned a snob into a caring and determined person. She turned a loner into a true friend. She took an orphan and gave him a family.

Serena was all we could ever hope to be. She may have been klutzy and ditzy at times but over the years we have all watched her mature into the woman that lies here today. May the spirits of the earth and moon guide her soul to the gates of birth and that the spirit of sun give her a great destiny." he said.

Everyone stared at the ground tears flowing as they all remembered the blessings bestowed by Serena. As if to answer a prayer, the sun escaped through the clouds and engulfed the resting place of Serena. In the minds of all, a voice was heard.

'I am gone. Yet I remain. The time of cleansing draws near. In the wake of darkness, my light shall shine and I will rise once more.'

"Serena?" Darien spoke confused. His heart pounding with life.

'Hear this, my prince and dearest scouts. I was alive but in one moment I lost all and died. Though changes were made a great future lies ahead and the moon will be reborn once again. Until that time my love is with you all'

The crowd smiled. The girls and Darien shared a glance, before they too smiled. They had lost a great treasure because of one moment of forbidden peace. Yet all was not lost. Though one door had been closed another would awaken an even greater future.


End file.
